


Family Dinner Failure

by Skrigget



Series: Are we related? [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Big Brother Derek, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, Multi, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-parents, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrigget/pseuds/Skrigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wonders if he can somehow escape family dinner Friday night but he realizes he literally can’t. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see Derek it’s more like he doesn’t want to see Derek when the rest of his family is also there, watching them, and he can’t reach out and run his fingers through his dark, amazing hair or lean in and place a gentle kiss on his lips. </p><p>or: how NOT to tell your best friend (and stepbrother) you're in love with his older brother</p><p>(part of the "are we related?"-verse but can be read on it's own)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner Failure

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a verse but can be read on it's own! 
> 
> The ages:  
> Isaac = 7  
> Liam = 3  
> Derek = 22  
> Stiles, Scott = 17  
> Allison = 18  
> Cora and Malia = 5

Stiles is desperately trying to get Liam Dunbar – the three year old on his lap – to eat the banana he’s presenting to him. His dad gave specific instruction: get the kid to eat his banana. And here he is, Stiles, on a Saturday afternoon, trying to do just that and failing miserably. Liam just keeps giggling or screaming, shifting between the two terrifyingly fast.

Stiles sighs and look at the child who just smiles and reaches out to touch Stiles’ nose. “You funny,” Liam giggles and Stiles can only sigh, lean down and kiss the boy on his forehead.

“Very,” Stiles agrees. “You want to eat the banana?”

Liam pulls a horrible face and opens his mouth to let out a horrible shriek – Stiles knows, it’s happened three times before already – and Stiles quickly tickle the boy so he starts laughing loud and earnest. Stiles has to admit there’s something amazing about a child’s laughter. It’s so loud and honest and carefree.

“Hey brother of mine!” Scott greats. “How are you doing?”

“Scott!” Liam shouts and Stiles furrows his eyebrows.

“Oh, so you know _his_ name then but I’m just the funny one?”

Liam looks at Stiles in obvious wonder for a few seconds and then he giggles again. Scott drops his bag in the hallway and walks up the two. He makes that face he always used to make when the twins and Isaac were younger. Stiles rolls his eyes and allows Scott to take Liam in his arms and carry him into the kitchen.

“How was practice?” Stiles shouts and takes a bite of the banana.

“Horrible,” Scott shouts back. “There was hardly anyone there.”

“Well obviously, what did he expect? Practice on a Saturday morning, coach must be mad.”

Scott enters the living room with Liam on his shoulder. The boy is holding two slices of apple – one in each of his small hands – and Stiles has to wonder why he even tries when it’s so obvious Scott would do a much better job at this babysitter-thing.

But then again, it isn’t Scott whose father is having problems financing college, no, that’s all Stiles. And it’s not like his dad has actual said anything but Stiles _knows_ (because he maybe sort of looked through some papers that he maybe shouldn’t have looked through but hey) and he has to help. Scott’s asshole father has money put aside for Scott, for Laura and Derek Peter paid – and in Derek’s case still pays. Isaac’s mother had a lot of money put aside from when she was younger and when the kid turns eighteen those money are all his so he’s secured as well. And sure Stiles inherits some money from his mother as well when he turns eighteen but Claudia Stilinski was a lot of things but she wasn’t rich. Her illness, her operations, her treatment, her medical bills – all in all there’s not a lot left.

So now Stiles spends every Weekend babysitting and so far he’s doing okay. Tomorrow Kira is coming by and later also Jackson so that’s double-up and that’s more than enough for Stiles to stay “no thank you” to morning practice.

“When is his dad picking him up?” Scott asks.

“Around four, he said. He asked if I could look after him Wednesday as well.”

Scott smiles but doesn’t say anything. Scott is the only one who knows the whole story about why Stiles is suddenly so keen on babysitting other people’s children. When Stiles told him Scott suggested he asked Derek or Laura for help; Peter has more money than he can ever spent and Stiles knows that if he asked anyone of his older siblings wouldn’t hesitate to ask Peter for help for him. But he would never do that, which he also explained to Scott.

“I can do this,” he’d said. “I can.”

“I know you can,” Scott had said, “but it’s okay to ask for help.”

“I have to try first,” Stiles had said. And Scott had given a sort of sad smile and Stiles hadn’t really known how to respond to that.

Now Scott is on the floor with Liam, building something out of Isaac’s Lego, while making those faces and using that specific tone of voice and Stiles just shakes his head slightly and go upstairs go grab his text book so he can read while Scott’s looking after the kid.

“By the way,” Scott says and Stiles looks up from the book. “Derek and Laura are coming over for dinner Friday. Mom told me to tell you.”

Stiles’ heart beat too fast all of the sudden. “Sure.”

“She also said to tell you that you can’t avoid this one.”

It keeps beating faster and faster and it hurts. “What do you mean? I’m not – “

“Stiles,” Scott says and looks up at him.

“I’m not!” he lies. “I’ve just had plans.”

“The last three family dinners?”

“Yes!”

Scott narrows his eyes but doesn’t say anything else and he returns to whatever it is they’re building. It looks like a castle.

Stiles looks at them and waits for his heart to calm down again.

“So you’re going to be there Friday right?” Scott suddenly continues.

Stiles bites his lip for a brief second. He wants to say he has other plans but he knows he can’t so he shrugs and says “sure, why wouldn’t I?”

Scott doesn’t say anything. Sometimes Stiles wonders how much Scott has figured out. But then he thinks that if Scott really knows Stiles is hopelessly in love with Scott’s own half-brother he probably wouldn’t be so calm about the whole thing.

Stiles’ thoughts are cut off when Liam, with his impressive temper, decides to throw Legos at Scott who seeks cover behind the couch, leaving Stiles to be the one to cry and calm the screaming, aggressive kid down.

“What did you do?” Stiles shouts as he gets behind Liam and scoops him up into his arms.

“Nothing!” Scott shouts back. When he realizes that Stiles has the situation under control he looks up from behind the couch and Stiles rolls his eyes at the big grin Scott shoots his stepbrother.

“I swear,” Stiles says, “if our parents hadn’t decided to marry, you’d be so dead. Sometimes I don’t understand how you get by without me?”

“Oh, I don’t,” Scott says as he throws himself onto the couch and folds his arms behind his head. “When you’re not around I turn into a bawling mess.”

“Well, now I get why Allison is so attracted to you,” Stiles mumbles as he tickles Liam again.

“Very funny,” Scott comments dryly but the mention of Allison is enough to make his eyes sparkle. He’s head over heels. Stiles wishes he could say he doesn’t know the feeling but that would be a lie. For some time now he’s been aware that he is in love with his stepbrother Derek. Derek and Laura are children of Melissa and Peter Hale. After Melissa divorced that bastard she married a new one. With this one she had Scott. Finally, many years later, she married dad’s father, John Stilinski, and together they adopted Isaac Lahey when he was two. Laura has two children, the twins Malia and Cora. Stiles loves his family, all of his siblings, his dad, Melissa and his nieces, more than anything but – well, if it wasn’t for his family he wouldn’t have to hide his feelings for Derek. As it is he can’t very well just declare his undying love to a person he’s supposed to see as an older brother. And only as an older brother.

“Stiles?”

Stiles blinks and looks at Scott. “Sorry, what?”

“I think Li fell asleep,” the other one says and nods to the boy in Stiles lap who is fast asleep, his mouth open and his little fists clenched.

“This kid, I swear, his mood changes with the wind,” Stiles mumbles as he changes Liam’s position in his arms so he can lay more comfortably.

“What were you thinking about?” Scott wonders from the couch.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks and looks down not to show the faint blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Is it that girl, Heather, perhaps?”

Stiles almost laughs but he manages not to.

When Stiles spent two weeks with Derek during the summer vacation he met a girl named Heather. She is, without a doubt, one of the most amazing girls he’s ever met. But what does it matter when he’s in love with someone else? And especially when that someone else is also in love with him as well.

“She’s just a friend, I’ve told you,” Stiles sighs.

“Sure,” Scott says and continues to smile that smile of his.

Stiles looks around for something to throw at his dear brother but it’s a bit hard to reach out for something when he has a sleeping toddler in his arms so in the end he decides on just glaring at Scott.

“Look, man, I’m just saying – “

“I know what you’re saying, Scotty,” Stiles sighs, “because you’ve already said it.”

“Girlfriends are nice!” Scott whines.

“Wow, you’re so romantic,” Stiles deadpans. “Girlfriends are nice? Seriously? How ever did you end up with a girl like Allison?”

“You know what I mean. And if not a girlfriend than maybe a boyfriend? All I’m saying, Stiles, is that maybe it would be good for you to date someone?”

Stiles knows that Scott is just concerned for him but that doesn’t really make the lump in his throat any smaller. He wants to tell Scott that he doesn’t want anyone else, that he doesn’t want to have a boyfriend or girlfriend. All he wants is Derek and he can’t have him because maybe their family would accept it, maybe, but then if they ever were to break up it could potentially ruin an entire family and he can’t have that – _they_ can’t have that.

“Yeah, whatever man,” Stiles says because they’ve had this argument before.

“Stiles – “

“Scott, please stop!” Stiles shouts and then little Liam wakes up and starts screaming at the top of his lungs and Stiles curses and tries to calm the kid down. There are a few minutes of chaos before Liam falls asleep again and Stiles sits back down on the couch next to Scott.

“Look, man, I’m sorry,” Scott says and puts a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“I know,” Stiles mumbles. “It’s fine.”

“Okay, if you say so. Let’s not talk about it again, yeah?”

Stiles smiles. “Sounds good to me, dude.”

Scott also grins and then he turns on the TV and they spend the rest of the afternoon like that, watching reruns of Friends and How I Met Your Mother.

\--

Stiles wonders if he can somehow escape family dinner Friday night but he realizes he literally can’t. He’s already used the excuse that he had to see Heather, had to help Lydia, had to babysit Liam. Now, he seems to have run out of excuses. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see Derek it’s more that he doesn’t want to see Derek when the rest of his family is also there, watching them, and he can’t reach out and run his fingers through his dark, amazing hair or lean in and place a gentle kiss on his lips. He hasn’t seen Derek in six weeks, hasn’t seen him since they said goodbye in his apartment after sixteen days together. Neither had wanted Stiles to go back but they both knew he had to. They’d spent sixteen days together and that was all they got. They were brothers, not lovers, and they had to realize that no matter how hard it was. And it was fucking hard.

“Stiles, what are you thinking about?” Jackson demands to be told and Stiles snaps back to reality. He looks at the eight year old as he stand in front of him with his arms crossed and his brows furrowed.

“Ah, nothing, sorry,” Stiles says. “What are you doing, Jackie?”

“Don’t call me that!” the boy shouts but Stiles ignores him. Jackson proudly shows him a book he’s reading called The Wishing Tree.

“It’s a bout three children,” he suddenly begins to explain, “who moves to the country and there’s this forest and the trees can talk and then there’s an awesome tree where people live in and they can climb into it. And then, in the clouds, there are magical lands they can visit but only for one day because then they disappear again and then they get trapped if they don’t leave. And there’s this old man who is really angry and a lady who throws water at them.”

“Wow,” Stile says. “That’s a lot. It’s sounds awesome.”

“It is,” Jackson nods and holds the book in a firm grip.

Just then Kira comes running into the living room with her arms full of dolls. Stiles has no idea where she found those because as far as he remembers they are no dolls just lying around in this household and the girl sure didn’t bring any with her but she looks so happy Stiles doesn’t have the heart to scold her. She settles on the floor. Kira is five years old and friends with Allison’s cousin Erica. She, like Liam, has a soft spot for Scott.

“You want to join her?” Stiles asks Jackson when he sees him staring at Kira and the dolls longingly.

“No!” Jackson shouts and opens his book on a seemingly random page. He furrows his eyebrows once more and begins to read.

Stiles just chuckles and gets up to grab a cup of coffee. He waits in the kitchen for a few minutes and when he comes back Jackson is on the floor next to Kira.

“This one is called Lydia,” he says.

Stiles has to bite his lip not to laugh as he settles back down on the couch with his coffee and watches the kid play happy family.

\--

Wednesday after School he picks up Liam from daycare and drive them both back home. Melissa and his dad are both home and in the kitchen drinking coffee and when they see Stiles with Liam they both get up to greet the child.

“You’ve been babysitting a lot lately,” his dad says as Melissa holds little Liam in her arms.

“Yeah,” Stiles shrugs.

“Just make sure you don’t fall behind in school, kid.”

“I won’t, dad,” Stiles promises.

The sheriff gives his son a warm smile and gives his shoulder a tight squeeze. “I know you won’t.”

Sometimes Stiles think about whether his father would still look at him like that if he knew what he and Derek has done together and then he can hardly breathe and he has to force himself to think about something else.

Stiles takes Liam into the living room where he finds the Legos and sits down next to him.

“What are we building today, kiddo?” he asks and hands Liam a read Lego.

“A towel,” Liam says and places the red Lego on top of a green one.

“A tower?” Stiles asks and gives him another one.

“Towel,” Liam says again.

“To- _wer_ ,” Stiles says.

Liam looks at him then, gives him this one, long look like he’s trying to figure Stiles out. And then he says: “Tower,” and places another Lego on the previous one.

“Good, kiddo,” Stiles says and kisses his forehead. Liam just giggles. After an hour of building Lego towers Liam decides he wants to watch TV so Stiles lets him watch Mulan, his favorite movie, while Stiles does his homework on the floor next to him.

At four o’clock Scott and Allison comes home with Isaac. When Isaac sees that Liam has used his Legos he almost starts crying – he can be very sensitive – but Allison, who he adores, manages to calm him down by asking how his day was.

Stiles and Scott both look at her gratefully and she gives them a bright smile. Liam is laughing at something in the movie and Scott and Stiles settle onto the floor with all their homework. Whenever Stiles is babysitting they do their homework together like this unless Scott has a date with Allison or lacrosse practice. It makes the whole babysitting-thing so much easier.

“I don’t know, I can ask him,” Melissa is saying to whomever she’s talking to on the phone. “Two seconds Laura. Stiles?”

“Yeah?” he says.

“You are going to be here this Friday, right? At the family dinner?” she asks and she has a stern look on her face that Stiles knows means ‘say yes or you are grounded, kiddo’ so Stiles inhales sharply and responds with:

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

She nods as if to say ‘yeah, I thought so’ and then she returns to her conversation with Laura. “He’ll be here. Yeah, I’m sure they do.”

Stiles ignores her in favor of his algebra homework. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Scott eyeing him but the boy doesn’t say anything so neither does Stiles. When Melissa hangs up she enters the living room.

“The twins really wanted to see their uncle,” she tells Stiles. He knows she isn’t trying to make him feel guilty, just stating the obvious, but it still makes his heart clench.

“Yeah, sorry,” he mumbles. “I’ve just been… busy.”

Melissa sits down on the couch. Stiles looks up at her. Scott is looking from Allison to Isaac to Stiles to his mom and back at Allison.

“Stiles,” Melissa says in a serious tone of voice, “are you and Derek fighting?”

“What?” Stiles splutters. He knows that’s what his family has been thinking and he can’t really blame them. “No, we are not fighting. Jeez.”

“Well, it just seems like you’ve been avoiding – “

“I’m not avoiding anything or anyone,” he growls irritated.

She sighs. “Are you sure? Look, If you’re arguing over something it’s better to tell us then we can – “

“We are not arguing!” Stiles says again. “Seriously!”

Just then he gets a new text and he grabs the phone and shows her: “Look,” he says, “we’re texting, everything’s fine, I promise.”

 

To: Stiles

From: Sourwolf

4.34

well that’s just stupid

 

Melissa looks at the text, then at Stiles and then text again. “Are you sure?” she asks.

Stiles sighs. “This is not arguing, this is how we communicate.”

And it’s not even a lie. Ever since they agreed to disagree on whether Severus Snape was a good man or not they haven’t been arguing over anything.

“Okay,” Melissa finally says. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” Stiles says again.

“Okay then.” She gets up. “Isaac, have you finished your homework?”

“But mom,” the kid groans as he follows her into the kitchen.

Stiles quickly types a reply:

 

To: Sourwolf

From: Stiles

4.37

u r stupid

 

Then he focuses on his algebra again.

\--

Thursday he thinks he should probably tell Derek that they’ll see each other again the next day so he texts him once more:

 

To: Sourwolf

From: Stiles

3.44

just so you know I’ll be there tomorrow

 

He gets his answer a few minutes later:

 

To: Stiles

From: Sourwolf

3.51

ok

 

To: Stiles

From: Sourwolf

3.55

sry that sounded like I didn’t care. I do.

 

To: Sourwolf

From: Stiles

4.00

It’s ok, I know.

 

To: Stiles

From: Sourwolf

4.03

We r gonna be fine

 

To: Sourwolf

From: Stiles

4.06

ur right

 

To: Stiles

From: Sourwolf

4.08

as always ;)

\--

Friday morning Stiles feels excited and sick all at the same time and he doesn’t really know how to deal with that. It’s like his emotions can decide whether they should be thrilled that he’ll be seeing Derek again and not just texting him all the freaking time or if they should instead be worried and terrified over meeting him again surrounded by family members.

So he goes through the day feeling a little bit of everything. Scott asks him several times if he is okay, if he is sick. And Stiles doesn’t know what to answer him exactly so mostly he settles on just shrugging and ignoring his concern. Lydia tells him his bad mood is bringing her down at lunch and he growls at her. Allison looks at him with furrowed eyebrows but thankfully doesn’t say anything. And even the twins, Ethan and Aiden, comments on how he looks paler than usual.

On their way home Scott keeps stealing glances at him and Stiles ignores him promptly and talks about anything else but their family (and Derek).

As soon as they are home he goes to his room and locks the door. It’s not he’s freaking out it’s just that his feelings are all messed up and it makes him kind of dizzy. He lies down on his bed, closes his eyes and falls asleep.

\--

Stiles is woken up a loud, horrible knock on his door that makes him bolt upright.

“Stiles? Hallo? They’re here, come downstairs,” Scott is shouting through the door. “Stiles?”

“Coming, I’m coming,” Stiles groans. “Give me a minute.”

He groans again and runs a hand through his hair before he sighs and hides his face in his hands. He sits like that for a few minutes before he pulls himself together and gets up. He looks himself in the mirror but he looks his usual self so he supposes that’ll have to do and with that he unlocks the door and goes downstairs. When he reaches the last step he is attacked by two kids. One has brown hair and the other has light-brown hair. Both with big, brown eyes and huge grins on their faces.

“Uncle Stiles, Uncle Stiles,” they both shrieks. When they were two years old and they started talking they couldn’t say ‘Stiles’ so he had them call Scott for Uncle S and himself for Uncle P. 

“Hey, my two little muffins, how are you?” Stiles says and hugs them both.

They giggle at the nicknames. “Mummy says you willed be here,” Malia says seriously.

“That not how you says it!” Cora scolds her. “It says mom says you would be here, right uncle P?”

“No!” Malia shouts and hits her sister hard on the arm. Cora’s nostrils flare like she for a second is trying to control herself and then she starts hitting her sister as well.

Whoever thought having girls resolved in less fighting were obviously wrong – or have never met Cora and Malia Hale.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Stiles says and grabs the pair of them, one in each arm. “Stop that right now.”

“But Uncle Stiles,” Malia whines, “she says – “

“You are stupid!” Cora shouts to drown out her sister.

Stiles sighs and gets up with one twin under each arm carrying them both into the living room. He sits them down on the floor and gives them both a stern look. “No more fighting,” he demands, “or I’ll never tickle you again.”

This time they look absolutely horrified.

“But uncle P,” Cora whispers loudly, “you are best tickler.”

“I am,” he agrees, “so you better behave, right muffins?”

The girls seem to think about his threat for a few seconds before they both nod, he smiles, ruffles their hair and they both giggle.

“Well, well, look like they’ve met their superhero,” Laura says as she steps closer. “Hey bro.”

“Laura, my favorite sister,” he says and hugs her tightly. “Missed me?”

“Terribly,” she says. “I’ve had to deal with these two on my own.”

“Hey!” Kenneth, Laura’s boyfriend, says and steps up next to her. “You have not.”

Stiles laughs and Laura ignores him. Stiles shakes Kenneth’s hand politely. “Good to see you again,” he says.

“You, too,” Kenneth smiles.

“Uncle P!” Cora shouts just as Malia shouts “Uncle Stiles!”

“I feel so loved,” he sighs.

“Believe me, you are,” Laura says.

“I’m their favorite uncle,” Stiles reasons.

“Hey!” Scott says as he enters from the kitchen. “That is not true. Right girls?”

The two twins just giggle again and then Cora runs up to Scott and demands to be lifted up which he does willingly and then Malia runs over and wants to be lifted up and Stiles is rewarded with the unquestionable pleasure of seeing Scott trying to have two five year olds on his back at the same time.

Isaac comes running in from the garden all covered in mud and when Melissa sees she sends him upstairs to change and then orders Stiles along with him to make sure he doesn’t get stuck on the top shelf in his closet. He does that sometimes, for reasons unknown to Stiles.

Upstairs Isaac uses an unfair amount of time to pick the right scarf to his outfit. Stiles tries to tell him it’s insane to wear a scarf in September but isn’t listening. Stiles sits down on Isaac bed and watches as his little brother goes through no less than five different scarfs.

“I’m going with this one,” he says seriously finally and turns around wearing a blue scarf around his neck.

“Awesome,” Stiles says. He doesn’t get up from the bed just yet and Isaac seems to notice his unwillingness to go downstairs.

He climbs into the bed as well and sits right next to Stiles, his legs swinging back and forth.

“Stiles,” he says.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Are you and Derek fighting again?”

Stiles looks at him and leans down to kiss his forehead. “No, we are not.”

“But,” Isaac says mildly frustrated, “something is… different, isn’t it?”

 “Kid,” Stiles says, “remember when dad said you were too observant for your own good?”

Isaac nods.

“Good,” Stiles just says and gives him another kiss. “Let’s go downstairs.”

“Okay,” Isaac agrees.

Stiles eyes his brother but Isaac seems to be content with just the knowledge that Stiles and Derek aren’t fighting and so he leads the way. Halfway down the stairs he spots the twins and runs, leaving Stiles. He sighs and hurries downstairs, not really looking where he is going and –

Bumping straight into someone.

“Fuck,” Stiles curses and takes a step back. Only to find out he can’t because someone is holding onto both of his arms. This is when he decides it would be wise to look up and then he meets dark eyes and a tiny smirk and he almost loses it right there and then. It takes all the willpower and every ounce of self-control he can muster to not just lean in and kiss Derek. Instead of that he says: “hey.”

“Hey,” Derek replies. “There you are.”

Stiles has trouble breathing being this close to Derek but he manages a nod. “Here I am,” he agrees, slightly breathless. “And there you are.”

“Indeed,” Derek says in an amused tone of voice.

For another two or three seconds they don’t move and then as if on cue they both take a step back the same time, Derek letting go of Stiles in the process.

Stiles opens his mouth to say something – anything, really, maybe “hey you look fucking sexy can you please fuck me sideways?” or something along the lines – when Isaac and the twins come running into the hall to hug Derek.

“What did we say about running?” Laura shouts.

Stiles smiles as he watches Derek hug his brother and nieces.

God, fucking dammit, he loves him so much it physically hurts.

“Oh, there you are Derek, my boy,” Melissa says. “Can you please come into the kitchen and help me?”

“Sure,” Derek says from under the layer of kids. “I’ll be right there.”

“Great, you too Stiles, come here please.”

“Yes, sir,” he says and then he steps over to Derek. “Kids, leave Derek alone, can’t you see his suffering?”

“He’s not!” Malia and Cora both shouts and then Isaac rolls his eyes.

“Come,” Stiles says and extends his hand for Derek to take. The other boy chuckles as he lets Stiles help him off the floor. There’s this brief moment when he’s on his feet again where they’re still holding on to one another; their hands touching and Stiles with a hand on Derek’s broad shoulder. Then they, like before, step apart and go into the kitchen together.

“Great,” Melissa says. “Derek can you cut the vegetables there and then Stiles you can – “

There’s a loud scream and then Laura shouting: “MOM!”

“Where is your dad?” Melissa shouts back but she’s already halfway there.

“In the garage with Kenneth,” Stiles hears Laura explain before there’s another loud scream.

Derek rolls his eyes and grabs the carrots and a knife. Stiles watches him as he starts cutting the carrots into smaller pieces. For a moment that is enough, to just watch him like that, watch Derek be comfortable and calm. The sound of children screaming and crying is suddenly very far away and Stiles forgets where they are.

Then he snaps out of it and quickly walks up to the counter next to Derek. He jumps onto the counter and he sees Derek rolls his eyes, a smile twitching in the corner of his mouth.

“So,” Stiles says and he reaches down and grabs a carrot, “what have you’ve been up to?”

Derek doesn’t dare look at him when he answers: “I’ve been doing exactly what I’ve told you I’ve doing.”

“Aha, that means hanging out with Boyd, going to lectures about stuff I don’t understand, hanging out with Boyd, hanging out with Boyd, avoiding Paige, hanging out with Boyd and working. Right?”

Derek snorts and this time he actual looks at Stiles and their eyes meet and Stiles realizes how much he’s missed Derek. “That about sums it up,” his older brother answers. “Stop eating the carrots.”

Stiles ignores him and continues: “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you spend _all_ your time with Boyd. Sure there isn’t anything going on there?”

Derek inhales sharply and Stiles knows he’s crossed the invisible line on what they can joke about. “Don’t be an idiot,” Derek mumbles.

“Sorry,” Stiles half-whispers. “You know, me and my fucking jokes.”

“I know,” Derek says and continues his work. “It’s just… hard.”

Stiles gulps. “I know.” And he really does. It’s fucking hard being so close to Derek for the first time in six weeks and not lean over to touch him, it’s fucking hard just sitting there, it’s fucking hard not to talk about how much he wants him.

“So,” Derek says, “what have you’ve been doing?”

“Oh, you know, just about everything I’ve told I’ve been doing.”

“So babysitting, babysitting, babysitting, a bit of school, crying over fictional characters – hey!”

Stiles hits him once more just for emphasize. “Don’t joke about fictional characters, Derek, I _will_ end you.”

“What was his name again?” Derek says. “Even? Ivan?”

“ _Ian_ , you good for nothing piece of – “

“Stop eating the carrots, dammit,” Derek curses and points the knife at him.

“Lower you weapon, sir,” Stiles orders and takes a huge bite of the carrot.

Derek rolls his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, helping?”

“What, are you saying you don’t enjoy me sitting here, talking to you?” he gasps. “I’m offended.”

“Frankly, I don’t give a shit.”

Stiles laughs. “Sure you do.”

Derek opens his mouth to say something but this is when Scott decides to say: “Well, they are not arguing then.”

Derek and Stiles both turn their heads to look at Melissa, Scott and John in the doorway. Scott looks amused, Melissa looks pleased and the sheriff looks… puzzled. Stiles tries not to dwell on why that might be and jumps down.

“Family,” he says. “What brings you near?”

“Food,” Melissa deadpans but she still looks pleased as she steps into the kitchen and over to the oven.

\--

The dinner itself consists of: crying children (Malia then Cora then Malia again and finally Isaac decides to join in just for fun), food being thrown at people (Stiles throws a carrot at Derek when he mumbles something along the lines “well, she’s not as brave as Snape” and then later also at Scott because he begins his Allison monologue), parents arguing (over whether Stiles is allowed to throw food at other people when they’re assholes or not), people blushing (Kenneth, ever time Laura so much at looks at him, Kenneth every time Isaac or Stiles comments on the blushing, Kenneth every time Scott tells him he’s doing great with the twins and basically just Kenneth all the time), siblings arguing (“Scott, god, please we don’t need to know how much you love Allison!” “You’re going to make me puke if you don’t stop talking right now!” “Ew, you’re so disgusting, don’t use that language when I eat, please!” “I’ve come to a new conclusion; I’m not related to any of you.” “Did you just wipe your fingers in my shirt?” “Did you just throw food at me?” “I WANTED THE LAST PIECE OF PIE YOU ABSOLUTE – “ “Is he allowed to talk like that? Can’t you ground him?” “You started it!” “No, _you_ started it!” “Don’t tell me to calm down, I will break your neck.” “You’re so freaking annoying.” “I didn’t swear, I said freaking.” “You can’t ground me, I’m a grownup.” “Stop hitting me.” “Stop touching me.” “Stop kicking me.” “Why are your legs touching mine?” “Screw you and your long legs.” “You’re such a bad loser, holy jeez.” “I’m the smartest, please.” “Let’s be honest, I’m the only one who can pull off that dress, Laura.” “Stop repeating everything I say!” “Why are you so immature?”), people teaming up against other people (the teams change from discussion to discussion. When it’s about Harry Potter it’s Laura, Scott and Stiles against Derek and Kenneth, when it’s about politics it’s Stiles and Laura against Derek and Scott, when it’s about school it’s Stiles against Scott, Laura, Derek, Melissa and his dad, when it’s lacrosse it’s everyone against Scott, when it’s the internet it’s everyone against Stiles etc.), children laughing, people singing (“WE MADE A RULE!” “FUCK THE KING!”), a lot of talk about the future and finally a few serious topics thrown in here and there.

Afterwards they scatter. Scott, Stiles and Laura help John clean up, Melissa takes the twins outside to blow off some steam and Kenneth and Derek are pulled upstairs by Isaac to see his impressive collection of scarfs.

“There’s something wrong with that kid,” Stiles mutters.

“Hey,” Scott says and points at Stiles with a fork, “he’s perfectly normal. At least compared to you.”

Laura laughs. “God, I wish I’d known you when you were a seven year old kid.”

“Believe me,” the sheriff groans, “you would not.”

“Hey,” it’s Stiles’ turn to say, “I was awesome.”

They continue their argument when Melissa comes in to check on them. She agrees that Stiles was a handful when he was seven but she also agrees that Isaac’s scarf obsession it getting a bit out of hand.

That is when all hell breaks loose:

A loud, piercing scream makes all of them freeze. There’s a terrifying second where no one moves and then they hear Isaac shout: “ _mom_!” and Stiles can feel something tight in his throat. He’s the first one out the kitchen, running outside where the screams came from.

“Isaac?!” he shouts and then he sees the kid – or rather: kids – on the ground. Isaac looks up when Stiles run towards him and tears are streaming down his cheeks.

“Stiles,” he sobs but doesn’t get up from the ground.

Stiles’ heart is beating so fast, so fucking fast, when he finally reaches them and – stumbles a few steps back.

Malia is on the ground next to Cora. Malia, like Isaac, is crying her eyes out. It’s not the crying as much as the blood that has Stiles staring in horror at the sight. At first all he notices is the blood. Then he finally manages to collect himself enough that he can notice that Cora is the one bleeding. She’s also the only who isn’t crying. She’s biting her lower lip so much it must draw blood and she’s holding onto her leg with both hands.

That is when Stiles sees the nail through her foot and he stumbles another step back.

At this point everyone else has run outside as well. He vaguely hears Derek explain something about how Isaac had wanted to tell the twins and had run outside but Stiles is more focused on the _nail_ going through his niece’s _foot_.

“Oh, fuck,” Kenneth says when he sees.

“What’s – oh my god!” Laura shrieks and drops down on the ground next to her daughters. “Oh my _god_.”

“Mommy,” Malia hiccups, “w-what – “

“It’s going to be okay,” Derek promises as he sits down next to her.

“Holy shit,” Scott whispers.

“Okay, hospital now!” Melissa says in her stern but calm voice. “The sooner, the better!”

“Okay,” the sheriff says but he’s turned alarmingly white even for him.

“I’ll drive,” Kenneth says.

“Okay, come on,” Melissa says.

Laura inhales sharply and lifts her daughter into her arms, murmuring over and over again that she’s going to be alright.  Melissa is right behind her and then comes Kenneth, carrying Malia in his arms.

“I want to go as well,” Isaac informs them.

“No, we’ll stay here,” Scott tells him and wraps his arms around him.

“Dad,” Stiles says, “you can go with them. We’ll be fine.”

The sheriff looks at his sons with a mixture of concern and confusion and finally he nods, gives Stiles one last look of reassurance before he follows the rest of the family into the cars. The four brothers are still on the lawn when they hear two cars drive away to the hospital. And then Isaac starts crying again and Scott hugs him.

“It’s okay,” he promises, “It’s going to be fine.”

Stiles doesn’t know what to do or say so he just stands there, looking at the two of them for a long while.

Finally Scott lifts Isaac up and carries him inside and Stiles is about to follow them when Derek puts a hand on his shoulder. Slowly, Stiles turns around to look at his stepbrother.

“You okay?” Derek asks.

“Yeah,” he breathes, “she’ll be fine. Not the first kid to step on a nail probably.”

“No, probably not,” Derek agrees.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asks and steps closer to his brother.

Derek tries to smile but doesn’t really succeed. Stiles reaches out and puts a hand on his arm. They’re probably standing too close, they’re probably not looking at each other in any way brothers are supposed to look at one another but for the time being they don’t really care. Stiles takes yet another step towards Derek and the older male reaches out and pull him in for a hug. Stiles exhales loudly against Derek’s neck and also puts his arms around Derek’s broader frame. They stay like that for a while before they pull apart.

“Let’s go inside, yeah?” Derek says.

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees.

\--

They try to watch a movie but don’t really succeed.

About half an hour later the sheriff calls Stiles to tell him Cora is fine, she’s sleeping, she’ll stay at the hospital for the night but she’ll be home again tomorrow morning. Malia wants to stay so Laura and Melissa will spend the night there as well. Kenneth and him will be heading home soon.

At the good news Isaac starts crying again and then promptly falls asleep. Scott decides to carry him upstairs, leaving Derek and Stiles alone in the living room.

Stiles has his legs in Derek’s lap and his head resting on the armrest. Derek watches him carefully but Stiles is pretending he hasn’t noticed.

“Are you going to watch the movie?” Stiles asks when he can’t handle it any more. He turns to look at Derek with an amused look on his face.

The other male doesn’t look particular bothered being caught staring shamelessly at Stiles. He shrugs indifferently. “Maybe.”

“Or maybe you’ll stare at me?” Stiles smirks.

“Maybe, yeah.”

They look at each other and it’s like Stiles realizes then that they’re _alone_. Suddenly it’s very hard to try to sit still and he can’t help it when he moves closer.

Derek doesn’t try to stop him until Stiles is so close he’s practically sitting in his lap. Derek puts a hand on Stiles’ chest as if to hold him back and says, “Stiles.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles whispers, leaning closer, “tell me to stop and I will.”

But Derek doesn’t tell him anything. When he moves his hand away Stiles inhales suddenly and before he can change his mind he moves forward and kisses Derek hard.

It’s familiar, it’s safe, it’s good, it’s perfect. It’s everything it’s supposed to be. Stiles leans closer and Derek puts his hands on his hip. The younger places a knee on each side of Derek’s thigh and moves his hands to Derek’s hair. Derek’s tongue runs over Stiles’ lower lip before they both open their mouths welcoming. Stiles can’t resist and he bites Derek’s lip teasingly. Their mouths moves, their tongues touch, Stiles’ grip in Derek’s hair is too tight and Derek’s fingers on Stiles’ hip are not tight enough and it’s all perfect.

“Hey, are we still watching – holy _fuck_.”

Stiles jumps back so suddenly he loses his balance and lands on the floor. Derek is frozen where he sits. Stiles jumps up and looks at Scott standing at the bottom of the staircase, staring at Stiles and Derek with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

“Okay, Scott, don’t freak out – “ Stiles starts as he takes a step towards the other male.

“Don’t freak out? _Don’t freak out_?” Scott shrieks.

“Well, that is certainly freaking out. Could you maybe do a little less of that?” Stiles tries.

“Stiles,” Derek hisses in an attempt to make the younger boy shut up.

“What?” Stiles exclaims and shoots the older boy a quick, dangerous look.

“You’re not making it any better,” Derek continues.

“Well, I can’t really make it any worse, can i?”

“What the fuck is going on?!” Scott screams.

The two bickering boys turn to stare at Scott. A silence falls over the three of them as they just stand there and look at one another in absolute horror.

“Please,” Stiles says and this time he is really serious about the whole situation, “it’s okay.”

“What is going on?” Scott repeats. “Why were you two – why were you – you were _kissing_!”

Stiles gulps and he doesn’t dare look at Derek. “Well,” Stiles says. “Yes we were.”

“Stiles,” Derek hisses again.

“What do you want me to say?” Stiles shouts, not looking at him. “I think it was pretty fucking obvious.”

“Please just shut up!” Scott groans and closes his eyes desperately. Stiles holds his breath as he stares at his best friend and stepbrother processing the fact that his half-brother and stepbrother were making out on the couch just a few seconds ago.

It takes an eternity. An eternity where Stiles isn’t breathing and Derek isn’t making a sound and the pair of them is just staring at Scott, their hearts raising and their blood pounding and their fingers shaking slightly. But finally Scott opens his eyes and returns their looks.

“Why?” he asks and all things considered Stiles thinks that is a fair question.

“Why were we making out?” he asks just to be sure.

“Stiles, just tell me why?” Scott begs and he looks like he is in pain trying to process everything.

“Okay, well, um, well, ah,” Stiles’ voice dies out. “Because we wanted to?” he tries.

Scott pulls a face like he’s violently sick, holds up a hand so silent them both and then turns around and goes upstairs again without a word.

In the silence that follows Stiles just stares at the spot where his brother was standing, rethinking every decision he’s ever made.

“Well,” he finally manages to choke out through the fear, “that could’ve gone better.”

“God, do you ever shut up?” Derek growls and Stiles hears him sit down on the couch.

“Do you ever _not_ shut up? You could have fucking said something!” Stiles says and glares at the other.

Derek groans but when he moves his hands from his face he says: “you’re right, sorry.”

Stiles sighs and sits down next to him. “Let’s not fight, okay?”

Derek looks like he wants to say something but then he just nods and hides his face in his hands again. Stiles tries to swallow but fails miserably.

“Look, what are we going to say?” he asks.

“What do you mean?” Derek says through his fingers.

“I mean, are we going to tell him the truth or… are we going to say it was just once.”

“It wasn’t just once,” Derek says.

“I know,” Stiles hisses, “but do we tell him that?”

Derek finally looks at him then and his eyes are mirrors of Stiles own; full of a fear of the unknown. “I don’t know,” he says. “Can we tell him? What if he…”

Stiles bites down on his lower lip and looks at his clenched fists in his lap. “I don’t know either,” he murmurs.

He feels hesitant fingers on his thigh and he reaches out and takes Derek’s hand in his. He gives it a squeeze and Derek returns the favor and then they both just sit there and wait for someone or something.

Stiles has no idea how long they sit there but suddenly the door opens and he hears his father shout a greeting. Derek immediately lets go of Stiles’ hands and gets up from the couch. Stiles ignores the way his heart clenches painfully in his chest.

“How is she?” Derek asks John.

The sheriff gives both Derek and Stiles a bright smile. “She’s just fine. She’s going to be just fine. There’ll be no damage, no nothing. It just looked very gruesome with the whole – “ the sheriff doesn’t finish.

“So,” he says instead, “where are your brothers?”

“Upstairs,” Derek explains. “Isaac was really tired.”

“Probably all that crying,” the sheriff says. “You want any coffee before you go, Derek? I can make you a cup real quick if you’d like.”

“No thank you, that’s fine,” Derek says. “I’ll better head home.”

“Okay son,” John says. He gives Derek a hug and then goes into the kitchen.

Stiles follows Derek into the hallway and watches as he takes his shoes on, grabs his keys and his jacket. All the while Stiles’ through is tight and his hands are clenched.

“Look,” Derek says, “it’s going to be alright, yeah?”

Stiles inhales sharply. “Yeah,” he agrees. He doesn’t reach out to hug him, can barely even look at Derek. He wants to kiss him and nothing else will settle the raging storm inside him, not even a touch, maybe especially not a touch.

“I’ll call you later,” Derek promises. He doesn’t reach out for Stiles either and suddenly he’s out of the door and Stiles is utterly alone in the hallway before his dad pops his head out from the kitchen and asks if Stiles wants a cup of coffee.

“No,” he chokes out, “that’s okay. I think I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Already?” the sheriff exclaims in surprise.

“Yeah, I’m suddenly very tired,” Stiles mumbles.

“I get it kid, it’s been a rather, ah, eventful day.”

“indeed,” Stiles agrees.

“Hey.”

There is a strong, firm grip on his shoulder and Stiles turns around reluctantly to face his father. He looks at him with concern and… that puzzled look from before.

“Are you okay, kiddo?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes, “just really tired. And worried about Cora,” which isn’t a lie, technically.

“I get it. You want to talk? There’s coffee – “

“No,” Stiles says, “you’ll have to drink your coffee alone, sorry dad.”

The sheriff actually smiles at this and then he pulls him son in for a tight hug and Stiles is so relieved that his father has no idea what just took place in this house, is so grateful that his father still loves him endlessly. He almost starts crying but he manages not to and when they pull apart his father still has that puzzled, slightly bewildered, wondering look on his face. Stiles really doesn’t want to know what it was his father is trying to figure out.

“Night dad,” he says before he heads upstairs.

\--

He can’t sleep. He was stupid to think that sleeping would be possibly after everything. He is staring at the ceiling. It’s almost four o’clock. Derek _did_ call. A few hours after Stiles went upstairs Derek called to make sure he was doing okay. The older male kept assuring him that everything will be okay, kept saying “we’ll be fine, we’ll all be fine” but when they hung up Stiles wasn’t convinced. He still isn’t.

He sighs heavily and grabs his phone. He thinks about calling Lydia, but she’s either at a party and therefore not answering, with Aiden and therefore not answering or sleeping and therefore not answering. For a moment he considers throwing the phone against the wall but that will only get him a broken phone so with another heavy sigh he drops the phone on the floor.

That is when the door opens carefully and Stiles turns to see Scott walk through the door.

“Hey,” he says, “you can’t sleep either then?”

“No, not really,” Stiles murmurs and watches as his best friend closes the door behind him. Then he stands there awkwardly, clenching and unclenching his fists an unhealthy amount of times before Stiles finally gives in, moves over and pulls the covers away.

“Come here then,” he sighs and Scott grins when he climbs into the bed next to Stiles.

“I’m sorry I freaked out,” Scott whispers.

“I understand why you freaked out,” Stiles mumbles.

“It’s just… well, I wasn’t really prepared.”

Stiles laughs although it’s completely insane. The whole situation is completely insane.

“Stiles,” Scott asks and Stiles can hear from his tone of voice that he is serious now. “Are you – are you and Derek, like, dating?”

Stiles swallows hard and looks at Scott. “Honestly,” he says, “I’m not sure. We’re not dating but we are also not not-dating, if you know what I mean?”

Scott furrows his eyebrows. “Not really,” he admits and Stiles smiles. “But, are you happy? Like, it’s not a one-time thing, is it?”

Stiles sighs. “No, it’s not.”

“How long?”

“Do you really want to know?”

Scott pulls a face and nods.

“Well, it properly started when I spent those two weeks at his two months ago. But, ah, we kissed New Year’s Eve as well – “

“What?” Scott shrieks.

“Shut up, you’ll wake up Isaac,” Stiles says.

“Are you serious? That long?”

Stiles nods slowly, like he’s testing the waters. Scott looks unsure for a moment, his features pull into something Stiles can’t really determine, but then Scott’s mask crumbles and he sighs.

“Should I be angry at you for not telling me?” he asks.

“Possibly,” Stiles says. “Are you?”

“Not really? I can see why you didn’t.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Is it?”

Scott is silent next to him. It’s too dark for Stiles to read his expression so he just lies there and waits for his brother to respond.

“I don’t really know,” he finally says. “I mean, what even is it, Stiles? Like, what, do you, I mean – “

“I love him,” Stiles says to cut off Scott’s rambling. “I’m _in love_ with him.”

Scott doesn’t answer, his expression doesn’t change, he just looks at Stiles wordlessly while the silence grows between them. Finally Stiles can’t take it anymore and he cracks:

“Please say something.”

“I’m trying to figure out what I’m supposed to say,” he mumbles. “Like, should I tell you not to break his heart since I’m technically blood-related to him? Or should I tell him not to break your heart since you are technically my best friend?”

Stiles is so relived he can’t help but let out a breathless, little laugh. He reaches out and puts an arm around Scott’s frame and nuzzles closer to him so his forehead is touching Scott’s chest. Had it been anyone else it would have been weird but this is Scott, this is his best friend, his brother, someone who knows him better than he knows himself. There are few people if any he loves as much as he loves Scott.

“Thank you,” he whispers against his clothe.

Scott puts an arm around Stiles. “I love you,” he says.

“And to answer your question,” Stiles mumbles, “how about you don’t tell any of us not to break anyone’s heart because we’re both your brothers. We are your brothers, no matter what.”

“I know that,” Scott says, “I do.”

“Just,” he swallows hard, “I don’t want to just be your older brother’s boyfriend or whatever – “

“Hey,” Scott interrupts sharply. “You are my brother just as much Derek is. I love you, man.”

Stiles smiles. “Fuck, I love you too, man.”

There’s a long, warm, comfortable silence between them. Stiles almost think Scott’s fallen asleep but he takes the chance an continues the conversation nevertheless: “But, not that I’m Derek’s boyfriend.”

“Why not?” Scott asks. “Does he not… fuck, isn’t he – “

“No,” Stiles swallows, “he’s in love with me, too. But, look, it’s not that easy.”

“Why not – “

“Fuck, because of our family,” Stiles whispers.

“You don’t think mom and your dad would allow it?”

“Well, not that they really forbid it, can they? But what if we break up? Shit, we’re both young. Who knows if we’re going to be together forever? It could potentially ruin so much if not everything.”

“You don’t know that,” Scott whispers.

“No, I don’t, but is it worth it? You can’t expect me to choose between Derek and everyone else.”

Scott tightens his hold but he doesn’t say anything.

“And,” Stiles continues because now that he’s started he can’t stop, “what if they do actually have something against it? I mean, do we really know if they’d accept it? What if when we finally tell them we’re so in love with each other it’s hard not to be next to each other all the freaking time they tell us they can’t – they can’t be okay with that?”

“Fuck, Stiles, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry, man.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles says quietly, biting his lip slightly to hold in the tears. “It’s not your fault.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m not sorry,” Scott mumbles. “It’s unfair.”

Stiles doesn’t know what to say so he just hums in agreement and closes his eyes. The tears stream down his cheeks silently but if Scott notices the quiet sobs he just stays silent while he rubs circle patterns with his thumb on his back.

“Thank you,” Stiles whispers.

“What for?” Scott asks quietly.

“Just… thank you.”

For accepting it, he thinks but doesn’t say. Thank you for being okay, thank you for understand, thank you thinking it’s unfair, thank you for supporting us, thank you for listening. Thank you making everything easier.

Despite the tears he smiles thankfully. Having Scott being okay with this makes him feel better. And maybe it even gives him a flicker of hope that eventually everything will really be okay. At least now he has someone to talk to and that makes all the difference in the world. His life may be unfair but he’s also incredible lucky.

They fall asleep like that, in each other’s arm, eventually, and when Melissa wakes them up in the morning she snorts. When they were younger they shared a room and even though they had their own beds they slept together more often than not.

“I thought you were too old to sleep in one bed,” she comments dryly.

“Hardly,” Stiles mumbles.

“You want egg and bacon?” she asks.

“Yes, please,” Scott says, still half-asleep.

“We love you!” Stiles calls after her.

She just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-betaed, I'm sorry for the mistakes and typos! 
> 
> I have another one-shot in mind already and I think I might get slightly addicted to writing stories to this verse. Well, what can I do? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
